Dropping Eaves
by rubycaspar
Summary: John and Ronon overhear a conversation between Teyla and Dr Keller. Complete and utter silliness. Very mild JTRJ.


Well, this is just general silliness… :D

I own none of the Stargate franchise.

_**Dropping Eaves**_

John and Ronon reached the door to the infirmary at the same moment. "Hey," they said simultaneously.

"I thought we were meeting in the mess hall?" Ronon asked.

"We are," said John. "Teyla's in the infirmary going over some research with Dr Keller, so I thought I'd come and get her… what are you doing here?"

Ronon shifted uncomfortably. "I was talking to Dr Keller this morning and I said that maybe she might want to have lunch with us…" His voice trailed off when he noticed John trying not to smile in a completely unsuccessful manner.

Ronon glared at him. "So you're meeting Teyla?" He asked pointedly. John's smile faded and this time he was the one to shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah… um," he said. "Let's find them so we can eat." He pushed open the door to the infirmary and he and Ronon walked in. There was no sign of Teyla or Jennifer Keller in the main infirmary, so they walked towards the research lab at the back of the room.

The light indicating the lab was in use was on, so John and Ronon walked into the observation room next door, where they could see into the lab. Sure enough Teyla and Jennifer were both in the lab, but it didn't look like they were working too hard. They were sitting behind a table, facing the observation room, and laughing about something.

"I couldn't believe it!" Jennifer said, still shaking with laughter. "I mean, how do you get yourself into that position? It should be anatomically impossible – but no, there he was!"

She and Teyla dissolved into laughter again.

Ronon reached for the microphone to tell them that he and John were in the next room, but John grabbed his wrist, smiling slyly. "Hang on, I wanna know who she's talking about," he said.

Ronon rolled his eyes but smiled and stood back.

Jennifer's laughter trailed off and she focused on the computer screen in front of her. "Here, this is pretty interesting," she said. Teyla rolled her chair closer to Jennifer and looked at the screen.

She smiled slightly. "That is _very _interesting," she said.

John and Ronon raised their eyebrows at each other, and John was just about to ask Ronon if he knew what they were researching when Jennifer started speaking again.

"So, I heard Ronon and Colonel Sheppard joking about your mission last week," she said. "Do they always make so light of those kind of situations?"

Teyla rolled her eyes. "You know, sometimes it is like working with a couple of children," she said.

John and Ronon's jaws dropped.

"What annoys me most is the way they make fun of Dr McKay when he is trying to work," Teyla continued. "Especially when he is the person taking things seriously. If it were not for Rodney's hard work and dedication I probably would have left Atlantis many years ago."

"I don't blame you," said Jennifer seriously. "Having to spend all my time with Ronon and Colonel Sheppard would drive me mad."

John and Ronon looked at each other, aghast. Did Teyla really feel that way?

"I can't believe you were voted _luckiest woman in Atlantis_ because of those two," said Jennifer.

"I know!" Said Teyla. "It is ridiculous, isn't it? You should have won."

Jennifer nodded enthusiastically. "Obviously," she said. "I get to touch the guys anywhere I want and pretend it's in the name of medicine…" She and Teyla burst out laughing.

"Seriously…" said Jennifer after a few seconds, though she was still laughing a little. "I don't think you should have won – just because you spend all your time with the so-called pretty boys of Atlantis."

The jaws dropped again.

"Personally, I don't see the attraction myself," said Jennifer.

Teyla shook her head. "No, neither do I," she said. "I never have."

Jennifer pulled a face. "The _hair_…" she said, sounding completely disgusted.

Teyla sat up straight. "Whose hair?" She asked. "Ronon's or John's?"

"Both!" Jennifer said.

Teyla nodded. "I'm so glad you said that!" She said. "Lots of people comment on Ronon's hair – which is terrible – I completely agree, but they seem to love John's – I _can't stand it_!"

"Neither can I!" Exclaimed Jennifer. "Though, I've often thought… and this is going to sound crazy… but don't you think they would look so much better if they switched hair?"

Teyla cocked her head to one side. "How do you mean?" She asked.

Jennifer smiled. "Well, I think Ronon would look much better with short hair, while Colonel Sheppard would look pretty good with dreadlocks…" she said.

Teyla looked thoughtful. John and Ronon looked at each other in horror.

Jennifer wasn't finished.

"Do you know what I find most annoying about them, though?" She asked Teyla.

"What?" Teyla asked.

Jennifer smiled slyly. "They are both _so_…" She put a hand on the computer screen in front of her and started to turn it around. John and Ronon, looking through the one-way glass into the lab suddenly saw themselves on the screen.

"_Nosy_," finished Jennifer with a grin. She and Teyla burst out laughing again.

John and Ronon looked up and saw a security camera in the corner of the ceiling, and then looked at each other.

John snatched up the microphone and switched it on. "Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

Jennifer and Teyla laughed even harder. John put down the microphone and jerked his head at Ronon. "Come on," he said.

The two of them walked through the connecting door into the lab, where Jennifer and Teyla were still laughing.

"You two are _insane_," said John as they entered.

"Completely insane," agreed Ronon.

Teyla sobered up slightly and grinned at them. "Well, why were you spying on us?" She asked.

John shrugged. "We wanted –"

"You mean _you _wanted," interrupted Ronon.

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, _I _wanted to know who were talking about," he said.

Jennifer stood up, still grinning. "Well, I'm not going to tell you," she said. She looked at

Ronon and started to laugh again. "Sorry," she gasped. "But you should have seen your expression – it was priceless!"

Teyla started to laugh again as well.

"Yeah, yeah," said John. "We should have known it was a load of bull – _luckiest woman in Atlantis_…"

Jennifer and Teyla sobered up. "Oh, that was actually true," said Jennifer.

John blinked. "What?"

Jennifer grinned at Teyla, who was suddenly looking a little embarrassed. "It was at girl's poker night," she said. "We had a poll – Teyla won luckiest woman, best dressed and most likely to get married on Atlantis…"

Teyla rolled her eyes. "It was just a joke," she said.

"Who are you marrying?" Asked Ronon.

Teyla glared at him. "It was a _joke_," she repeated. "Let's go to lunch."

Jennifer started laughing again, and John and Ronon raised their eyebrows at her. She shook her head.

"Sorry, but I keep picturing you with dreadlocks," she said to John.

Teyla started laughing as well, and John looked over at Ronon.

"Insane," they mouthed at each other, before heading towards the door, the girls still laughing behind them.

_**The End**_


End file.
